bravestarrfandomcom-20200215-history
No Drums, No Trumpets
Episode Information * Original airdate: February 22, 1988 * Writer: Don Heckman * Director: Marsh Lamore * Production number: 07 * Airdate number: 63 Story Notes * BraveStarr showed Thirty/Thirty the Big Dipper and promised to do point him towards the Little Dipper as well. Special abilities * BraveStarr used athletic turning style movements to hurl himself up onto the rooftops, then ran across several roofs to get behind Thunder Stick and Scuzz. He was not heard to call on any Spirit Animals in this case. * Sand Storm called up a whirl wind made of sand to transport himself into Peaceful Valey to intimidate Paco and Michelle. He picked up Michelle with a gust of wind and carried her off to the Hexagon inside another whirl wind. Spirit Animal Powers * BraveStarr used Strength of the Bear to destroy an old building and create a large fan with which he countered Sand Storm's sand storm. * BraveStarr used his Ears of the Wolf to identify the sound of a Turbo-Mule heading for the Hexagon at high speed. Background Error Thunder Stick and Scuzz are standing in front of the Trading Post when they first notice Paco and Michelle. As they run in past the two humans so they end up in front of them in order to heckle them, they pass the same background of the Trading Post twice. Episode Breakdown Law Protectors * Marshal BraveStarr - BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty rescued Paco from being bullied by Thunder Stick and Scuzz. Then BraveStarr showed Paco the way to a valley he could farm with his daughter Michelle and made sure Judge J.B. signed the deed over to Paco. BraveStarr stopped Sand Storm as he blew a storm into the valley. He and Thirty/Thirty helped Paco to rescue Michelle from the Hexagon after Sand Storm kidnapped her. * Thirty/Thirty - Thirty/Thirty helped BraveStarr to rescued Paco from being bullied by Thunder Stick and Scuzz, though he expressed concern about the man's courage. He and BraveStarr showed Paco the way to a valley he could farm and later returned with the deed signed by Judge J.B. While patrolling the Badlands, they met Paco again as he was heading to the Hexagon to rescue his kidnapped daughter. BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty joined him, with Thirty/Thirty using Sara Jane to blow a new entrance into the Hexagon. * Deputy Fuzz (voiced by Susan Blu) - Fuzz was present when Paco and Michelle first arrived on the Stratocoach and were heckled by Thunder Stick and Outlaw Scuzz. Fuzz captured Scuzz with his lasso and tied him up into a ball. * Judge J.B. McBride (mentioned only) - BraveStarr mentioned that J.B. signed the papers to make Paco the sole owner of Peaceful Valley. Outlaws * Thunder Stick - Thunder Stick and Scuzz started to heckle Paco at his arrivel because he was carrying his daughter's dolls. Thunder Stick attached a cable to Paco's belt and had him drag across the street by a Turbo-Mule. This caused BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty to take action against them. Thunder Stick took cover behind some crates, but BraveStarr maneuvred above him and catapulted the robot into the air by jumping down on a loose board Thunder Stick stood on. He ended up stuck in a barrel and got a few nights in the cooler from BraveStarr. * Outlaw Scuzz - Thunder Stick and Scuzz started to heckle Paco and Michelle at their arrivel because he was carrying his daughter's dolls. Scuzz was captured by Deputy Fuzz, who used his lasso to tie his outlaw cousin in a ball. Scuzz was sentenced with a few nights in the cooler by BraveStarr. * Cactus Head - Having overheared BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty talking about Paco settling in a valley that Cactus Head knew Sand Storm claimed for himself, he informed Sand Storm at the Hexagon. He accompanied Sand Storm to the Valley to cheer him on. Once Michelle was being held captive a the Hexagon, Cactus Head fired his freeze rays at the rescue party. But BraveStarr picked him up, turn him upside down and spun him, headfirst into a collection of pots. * Sand Storm - When Sand Storm learned that settlers had claimed the valley out towards Sawtooth, which he liked to claim as his own, he set out to force them out by causing a sand storm. * Vipra (none speaking role) - Vipra tried to use her Venomizer to stop Paco from freeing his daughter, but Thirty/Thirty blew a hole in some drainpipes with Sara Jane, dousing Vipra with water. * Barker (none speaking role) - Barker guarded the caged captive Michelle, but was taken out by BraveStarr's flying foot with a kick to the face. * Common Dingo (none speaking role) - This Dingo guarded the caged captive Michelle, but was taken out by BraveStarr's flying fist. * Tex Hex (mentioned only) - Cactus Head wondered if he and Sand Storm should get Tex to help them defeat BraveStarr and chase off Paco. But Sand Storm wanted to handle it himself. Settlers * Molly (none speaking role) - Molly brought a Kerium Shipment to Fort Kerium and carried the following passengers in her Stratocoach: Zeke, Togg Salter, Paco and Michelle. * Zeke (none speaking role) - Zeke was the first to exit Molly's Stratocoach after it's arrival in Fort Kerium. * Togg Salter (none speaking role) - Togg was the second was the first to exit Molly's Stratocoach after it's arrival in Fort Kerium. * Paco - A former Lawman, Paco had vowed never to pick up his Neutra-Laser again and lead a peaceful life as a farmer. Upon arriving in Fort Kerium with his daughter Michelle, Paco was bullied by Thunder Stick and Outlaw Scuzz. But BraveStarr helped Paco find a piece of land to farm and got the claim signed. However, when Sand Storm kidnapped Michelle because he claimed ownership of the valley for himself, Paco was forced to pick up his laser once more and together with BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty, rescued his daughter from the Hexagon. * Michelle - Michelle had her doubts about her father's courage because of his unwillingness to defend himself. But when her own actions got her kidnapped by Sand Storm, it was her father who rescued her together with BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty. Locations * New Texas - * Fort Kerium - * Marshal's Office - BraveStarr, Thirty/Thirty and Fuzz were waiting outside the Marshal's Office for the arrival of Molly's Stratocoach. * Trading Post - Thunder Stick and Scuzz heckled Paco in front of the Trading Post. Paco and Michelle talked it over inside the Trading Post, where Paco asked BraveStarr if there was a piece of unclaimed farmland left around Fort Kerium. * Sawtooth - BraveStarr took new settlers Paco and Michelle out towards Sawtooth to find a piece of unclaimed farmland. * Peaceful Valley - Paco gave the valley BraveStarr offered him the name 'Peaceful Valley'. His daughter Michelle referred to it as 'No-Gun Valley'. However, Sand Storm also claimed the valley was his and tried to force Paco out. * Badlands - BraveStarr told Paco that Sand Storm lived in the Badlands. Thirty/Thirty proposed to BraveStarr that they checked out the Badland to keep an eye on Sand Storm. * Hexagon - At the Hexagon, Cactus Head told Sand Storm about the new settlers in the valley Sand Storm claimed as his own. After kidnapping young Michelle, Sand Storm locked her in a cage at the Hexagon. Paco, BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty broke into the place to rescue her and faced Sand Storm, Cactus Head, Vipra and two Dingoes there. * New Arizona Space Colony (mentioned only) Paco left his position as marshal of this colony after he killed a man in a hostage situation. Equipment * Optivisor - BraveStarr used his Optivisor to zoom in on the Hexagon and find the location of captive Michelle and to identify her captors. Weapons * Neutra-Laser - BraveStarr used his Neutra-Laser to shoot through a rope attached to a Turbo-Mule that was dragging Paco across the street. Sand Storm used a Neutra-Laser to devide a spade in two that Paco was holding. Paco, who had sworn to never use his Neutra-Laser again, took it out of it's box to rescue his daughter. He used it to shoot open her cage at the Hexagon and to blast down a chandelier on top of Sand Storm. * Sara Jane - Thirty/Thirty kept Thunder Stick and Scuzz 'busy' by firing Sara Jane at the crates they were taking cover behind. He later used Sara to blast a way into the Hexagon and to shoot a hole in two drainpipes to douse Vipra with water. * Venomizer - Vipra was ordered to stop Paco from freeing his daugher and aimed her Venomizer at him, but was stopped by Thirty/Thirty. Vehicles * Stratocoach - Molly brought a shipment of Kerium and several passengers into Fort Kerium aboard her Stratocoach. * Turbo-Mule - The Stratocoach was pulled by a Tubo-Mule. Thunder Stick had a Turbo-Mule pull Paco accross town with a rope attached to his belt. Paco owned two Mules that were attached to his Dome Shelter. He took one of the Mules to venture into the Badlands to rescue his daughter Michelle. * Dome Shelter - Paco and Michelle moved into Peaceful Valley by traveling there in a mobile Dome Shelter, then setting it up to be their home once they got there. Species * Human * Equestroid * Prairie People * Sand Walrus * Dingoes * Astro-Chick Minerals * Kerium (mentioned only) - BraveStarr mentioned Molly bringing a Kerium shipment into Fort Kerium. External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze Category:Episodes